A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related.
PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED4,930,143Lundgren et al29 May 19907,001,056Clegg21 Feb. 20067,364,315Chien29 Apr. 2008
The 4,930,143 patent discloses a method and apparatus for stereotactic localization of cancer suspect lesions of a female breast in connection with X-ray mammography. “The lesion is imaged in two directions, and the position of the lesions is calculated from the parallax displacement between the two images. The X-ray tube and the film are held stationary, and the parallax displacement is effected by moving the breast laterally.
The 7,001,056 patent discloses an LED illuminated pendant formed of strands having a pair of electrical wires of positive and negative polarity. A barrel, a printed circuit board and the pendant which is lit by an LED, are mounted on the pendant. The barrel houses a battery cage that holds a plurality of batteries that power the pendant.
The 7,364,315 patent discloses a tubular electro-luminescent light device that illuminates a panel incorporated with an inverter. The panel has a much narrower width than a tube means containing the panel which allows the panel to bend in any direction and angle within the tube to provide desired light effects.